Kenules
by Angel Inoshi
Summary: A little swearing...don't know if I under rated it...N E way! This is a YAOI!!!!! Also....this is (KenxOmi) and also hinting(Aya+Yohja)...I enjoyed doing this...Please make comments...be nice about it...no flames! BTW...kinda long^___^ Enjoy!


Authors notes: Let's see...how can I put this...uh...yaoi...yaoi...yaoi! ^_^ Okay, sorry I wanted this perfectly clear this is shounen-ai...I don't want to get any flames saying...EWWWW! Boy relationships...your sick! Sorry heard that already...anyway...besides that...uhmmm...this is just a thing I did cause I love Omi! Um also OOC! And also...um some original characters since I don't know enough about that girl team of assassins ^_^;OH! Almost forgot!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss or Disney's Hercules...wish I did own Weiss! I just play with them!   
  
Kenules  
  
By Angel4Anime  
  
[Enter a museum with lots of Greek stuff...]  
Narrator: Long ago in a far away land of ancient Greece there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes, and the greatest and strongest of these heroes was the mighty Hercules, but what is the measure of a true hero? That is what our story is ab...  
  
[Close-up on the vase]  
Jade: Will you listen to him? He's making this story sound like some Greek tragedy!  
Kit: Lighten up dude! Oh by the way...it's Kenules!  
Angel: We'll take it from here darling...  
Narrator: You go girls.  
  
Angel: We are the muses goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes!  
Kit: Heroes like Kenules!  
Jade: You mean Hunkules! Oh...I'd like to make some sweet music with thi...  
Angel: Our story actually begins long before Kenules...many eons ago...  
  
Angel: Back when the world was new...  
Aya: Yah...yah...can't we get on with it? You don't expect them to sit through a song?  
Kit: But we have to say what happened!  
Aya: All you're singing is about how the titans ruled and Zeus...I mean Persia kicked   
their ass...  
Jade: That was blunt! Well...that's the gospel truth!  
  
[Seen in the clouds a shiny place...Okay so to put it more precise...it was Olympus! Inside the cloud palace we see Manx holding a chibi Ken]  
Manx: Kenules...behave yourself...hahaha...  
Persia: Aw look how cute he is...  
Ken: This is humiliating...well it ain't all bad...  
  
[Ken lifts up Persia by his finger]  
Persia: He's strong...just like his dad...hmmm!  
  
[We see a fast blur...Botan flying through the air]  
Botan: Flying?  
Angel: Just work with it...  
Botan: Sigh...Um...great party I haven't seen this much love since...uh...skip it...  
  
[Chibi Ken is getting a lightning bolt from Persia's pocket...cloak thing]  
Ken: What the Hell is this thing?  
Manx: Dear...keep those away from the baby!  
Persia: Aww...he won't hurt himself...  
  
Ken: OW! Damn it!  
[Ken chucks the bolt]  
Botan: AH! Look out!  
[Bolt hits pillar which reforms]  
  
Persia: Aw...isn't that cute?  
Botan: That was cute?!  
Persia: On behalf of my son...we thank you for your wonderful gifts...  
[Camera zooms into gold, jewels, food, and rainbows...but oh...we see on the side a little soccer ball]  
  
Manx: Dear...what about our gift?  
Persia: Let's see...let's put these clouds together...there  
[Holds cloud formation to Ken]  
Persia: His name is...Aya...  
Aya: What the hell! I don't want to be a stupid horse!  
Manx: But you're a Pegasus...  
Aya: SHI-NE!  
  
Ken: Hehehe...  
Aya: What are you laughing at?  
Ken: You are cute...in a way.  
Aya: I'm supposed to be his best friend? I think the author was seriously insane...Omi   
should have been the horse!  
[Off stage]  
Omi: Hey!  
  
[A mysterious voice comes from the shadows...as he steps into the light...we see that it is Crawford]  
Ken: Come on...tell me how many people saw that coming...  
Crawford: How sentimental...  
Persia: Crawford...you finally made it...how's the underworld  
Crawford: Same as always...a little dark...little gloomy...and as always full of dead   
people.  
Ken: What is that?  
[Crawford tries to put a spiked sucker into chibi Ken's mouth]  
Ken: I don't think so...  
[Chibi Ken grabs his finger and twists it painfully]  
  
Crawford: Ouch! Damn it! Strong little sun-spot...  
Persia: Come on Crawford...don't be such an ass...join the fun!  
Crawford: Love to...but if you remember I've got a job to do that you so graciously   
bestowed upon me!  
Persia: Come now...you work yourself to death...HA! Get it? HAHA! I kill myself!  
Crawford: If only...  
  
Angel: If there is one god you don't wanna mess with...it's Crawford...  
Jade: He rules the underworld...He was as mean as he was ruthless...  
[A door opens and we see Farf as a guard dog...Crawford throws a leg to Farf who greedily attacks it]  
Kit: That's the gospel truth!  
  
Crawford: Schuldige! Nagi!   
Nagi: Coming your most eminent...  
Shu: Yah...  
Nagi: Pain...  
Shu: Panic...  
N+S: Reporting for duty...  
  
Nagi: Why in the world am I Pain...Farf should've been this role!  
Shu: Panic? What the f*ck! I don't even panic...  
Nagi: Let's just get this over with...  
  
Crawford: Let me know the instant the fates arrive...  
Shu: They're here...  
Crawford: THEY'RE WHAT!  
Nagi: Yah there waiting...  
Crawford: Memo to me...torture you after my meeting...  
  
[Crawford is talking to the fates that say when the planets align he'd rule the world when he releases the titans]  
Fate: A word of caution to this tale...if Kenules fights...you shall fail! HAHAHA!  
[Obscenities can be heard from Crawford]  
  
Crawford: Nagi, Shu...I have a little riddle for you...how do you kill a god?  
Shu: You can't...  
[Crawford holds up a bottle of blue liquid]  
Crawford: Exactly...so you got to turn the sunspot mortal...  
  
[We are back at Olympus and we a sleeping chibi Kenules with an equally sleeping chibi Aya in a Pegasus costume]  
Ken: -_- Zzzz Zzzz  
Aya: -_- *snore*  
Nagi: Grab him!  
  
Manx: What was that?  
Persia: The baby!  
  
[Manx sees an empty crib and a tied up Aya]  
Manx: No! KENULES!  
Persia: NNNNOOO!  
[Thunder]  
  
Shu: F***ing Son of a B*tch!!!!!!!!!  
Nagi: Just hang on to the kid!  
Shu: Make him drink the stuff!  
Nagi: Here kid!  
  
Ken: Get that crap away from me! Gah...  
Nagi: Drink every last drop!  
Shu: Can we kill him yet?  
Nagi: Almost...  
  
?????: Who's there?  
Nagi: F*ck!  
Shu: come on we got to do it now!  
Man: It's a baby...  
[Looks at pendant]  
Man: Kenules?  
Woman: It's a present from the gods...a son of our own!  
  
[Nagi and Shu transform into Demons]  
Nagi: Let's go!  
Shu: Right...  
Ken: Pay back!  
[Chibi Ken lifts both up and then throws them far away]  
  
Woman: O_o  
Man: ._. ?  
Ken: What?  
  
[On a ledge]  
Shu: Damn...  
Nagi: What are we going to tell Crawford?  
Shu: Nothing...he won't find out!  
  
[15 years later]  
Angel: Young Kenules was mortal now...Persia and Manx had to watch him grow from   
afar.  
Jade: But since Kenules didn't drink the last drop he still retained his god like strength!  
Kit: Thank his lucky stars! That's the gospel truth...  
  
[We see teenage Ken pulling a cart with tremendous speed]  
Man: Ken slow dooowwwnnn!  
Ken: Hang on!  
  
Man: Look out!  
[Ken knocks over a few guys on pillars]  
Ken: Sorry!  
[Ken stopped in the middle of the town square]  
Man: Now just stay...  
  
[Ken sees a man that's having trouble with a vase]  
Ken: Need any help?  
Shop Keeper: Uh no...bye Kenules!  
  
[Sees boys playing with a soccer ball]  
Ken: Hey need an extra guy?  
Boy: Uhhh...sorry Ken we already have five guys and we want to keep it an even   
number!  
Ken: Hey...five isn't an even nu...  
Boy: Bye Ken!  
  
[Ken sulks a bit...but hey...the soccer comes flying back]  
Boy: Heads up!  
Ken: I got it!  
Boy: NO!  
[Ken gets the ball but unfortunately crashes into a pillar]  
Ken: Uh-oh...  
  
[Ken tries to grab the pillar but only manages to create a chain reaction causing all the pillars to fall!]  
Person: That boy is a menace!  
Boy: Nice catch Jerkules!  
Crowd: Freak! Get away!  
  
[Back home]  
Man: Son...you shouldn't let those things they said get to you...  
Ken: But they're right! I am a Freak! I just don't belong...  
Man: Son...  
Ken: ...  
  
[Near cliff]  
Ken: I have often dreamed...of a far of pla...  
Aya: I thought we agreed no singing!  
Ken: But...  
Aya: [glares] No...  
  
[Home]  
Man: Kenules...we have something to tell you...  
[Ken and his step-parents talk]  
Ken: But if you found me...then where did I come from?  
[Step-mother shows Ken his pendant and gives it to him]  
Woman: It's the symbol of the gods...  
Ken: This is it! Maybe they have the answers!  
  
[Ken goes to the temple of Ze...I mean Persia]  
Ken: I am on my way...I can go the distance...I don't ca...  
Aya: All your saying is you'll go the distance...blah...blah...blah!  
Ken: Damn it!  
  
[Temple of Persia]  
Ken: Oh mighty Persia...please hear me and answer my prayer...I need to know who am   
I? Where do I belong?  
  
[Statue of Persia comes to life]  
Persia: My boy...my little Kenules...  
Ken: ...O_O  
  
[Persia reaches for Ken]  
Ken: AHHHHHH!  
Persia: Is that anyway to greet your father?  
Ken: Father?  
Persia: Surprise!  
  
Ken: If you're my father...that would make me a...  
Persia: A god...  
Ken: A god...a god!  
Persia: You wanted an answer...  
  
Ken: Didn't you want me?  
Persia: Of course...but someone stole you and turned you mortal!  
Ken: And I'm stuck...  
Persia: I can't do a thing...but you can!  
Ken: I can!  
  
Persia: Kenules if you prove yourself a true hero on earth...your godhood will be   
restored!  
Ken: A true hero! [pose] Uh how do you become a true hero?  
Persia: First you must seek out Yohjalitys!   
Ken: Right!  
  
Persia: Oh I almost forgot! You probably don't remember Aya...you two go way back!  
[Aya appears from the sky]  
Ken: Oh Aya! [Hugs Aya who's in a tight fitting spandex Pegasus costume]  
Aya: Nay...  
  
Ken: I won't let you down father!  
Persia: Good luck son...  
[Ken flys on Aya]  
Aya: Damn...have you gained weight! [Having trouble flying]  
  
Ken: I will beat the odds! I will go the di...  
[Aya drops Ken in mid-air]  
Ken: AH!  
Aya: What did I say about singing?  
Ken: Alright! I'm sorry!  
[Aya catches Ken]  
  
[On a mysterious island]  
Ken: Sure this is the place?  
Aya: [nods]  
[Ken sees a goat trapped in a bush]  
  
Ken: Stuck little guy?  
[Ken pulls out Yohja]  
Ken: Whoa your not little! [Yohja is regular sized but is half goat]  
Yohja: But out buddy!  
  
[Yohja chases the forest nymphs he was spying on]  
Yohja: GIRLS! WAIT!  
[Nymphs avoid him]  
Yohja: Can't keep their hands off me...sigh  
[Yohja walks back to Ken]  
  
Ken: Uh sorry...but we're looking for Yohjalitys...  
Yohja: Call me Yohja...  
[Ken shakes his hand and accidentally crushes it]  
Ken: Boy am I glad to meet you! I'm Kenules and this is Aya!  
Aya: [Licks Yohja] oh this is embarrassing...  
  
Yohja: Ohhh...I mean yuck! Animals!  
Ken: I need your help...I want to become a true hero!  
Yohja: Can't help yah!  
Ken: Why?  
  
Yohja: Two words...I am retired!  
[Ken slightly confused]  
Ken: Wait wasn't there a dream you had so bad that...  
Yohja: Whoa! Okay! I get the point...sigh...come inside...  
  
[Inside]  
Ken: Whoa...  
Yohja: I trained all those would be heroes...none of them could go the distance...Yah I   
had a dream...I dreamed that I'd train a guy so great that the gods would put a   
picture of him in the sky...but dreams are for rookies!  
Ken: But I'm not like those guys...I'll show you!  
  
[Ken drags him outside and chucks a giant disc far away...]  
Yohja: Holly Manx...maybe...nah!  
Ken: But if I don't do this...I'll never be able to join my father Persia!  
Yohja: HAHAHA! Persia is your father! HAHAHA!  
Ken: ...  
Yohja: So you want to be a hero...whoop de do...my answer is two words...[gets hit by   
lightning bolt and face faults] Okay...  
Ken: Thanks...you're the best!  
  
Yohja: I've given up hope that some one would come along...a fella who'd ring the bell   
for once not the gong! The kind who wins tro...  
Aya: Song...  
Ken: Sigh...  
Yohja: ...let's get this over with...  
  
[Ken is practicing with a sword but fails using it! Ken falls off balance beam...destroys practice dummy he's supposed to rescue...Ken misses targets...Ken uses claws as weapons...Ken gets large muscles. ^___^ Ken reaches the age of 19...Ken passes final test and looks drop dead fine!]  
  
Yohja: Take it easy champ!  
Ken: I am so ready! Let's get off this island!  
Aya: He has earned it...I mean...nay...  
Yohja: You want a road test? Fine we're off to Thebes! The big Olive!  
  
[On the to Thebes a scream is heard]  
Yohja: Seems like a Damsel in distress!  
Ken: Let's go!  
  
[River bank]  
Omi: Oh put me down you oaf!  
Centaur: I like 'em like this...Hahaha!  
  
[Behind bushes]  
Yohja: Now remember...analyze the si...  
[Yohja sees Ken approaching Centaur]  
Yohja: Losing points for this!  
  
[Ken interrupts them]  
Ken: Excuse me!  
Centaur: What do you want?  
Ken: I have to ask you to please release that young la...uh...boy?  
Omi: Keep moving junior!  
  
Ken: Uh...aren't you a damsel in distress?  
Omi: I'm a "dude"...I'm in distress...I can handle this! Have a nice day!  
Ken: Uh...Ma'am...I mean sir I'm afraid you might be to close to the...  
[Ken gets hit and his claws get lost into the water]  
  
Yohja: Hey...rule number 15!  
Ken: Right...a hero is only as good as his weapon!  
[Ken pulls out a fish and puts it on his hand]  
Centaur: HAHAHA!  
Omi: ...[unimpressed]  
[Ken gets hit again and smashes into a rock]  
  
Aya: He needs help...[sees dazed Ken] badly...I mean...nay  
Yohja: Whoa! Ken concentrate! Use your head!  
Ken: Okay!  
[Ken runs toward centaur and rams into him with head]  
Centaur: WAH! [Drops Omi]  
Yohja: Not bad kid!  
Aya: That's not what I had in mind...[cough] nay  
  
[Omi is drowning in the little stream]  
Omi: Cough! Ugh!  
Ken: Oh...I'm sorry! That was dumb...huh?  
Omi: [says through wet bangs]Yah...  
[Ken sees centaur again]  
Ken: Excuse me...  
[Ken beats up centaur]  
  
Yohja: That away Ken!  
Omi: Is wonder boy for real?  
Yohja: Of course he is...whoa[stares at Omi] by the way...I'm real too...  
Omi: Ugh...[pushes Yohja into the river]  
[Ken beats Centaur]  
  
Ken: How was that?  
Yohja: [emerges from river] You can get away with that in the minor leagues but this is   
the big time!  
[Ken stares at Omi]  
Yohja: Next time...don't let your guard down cause of a pair of big goo goo eyes!  
[Ken walks toward Omi]  
  
Ken: Are you okay...um...  
Omi: Omigra...my friends call me Omi...at least they would if I had any friends...  
Ken: I'm Kenules...  
Omi: I think I prefer wonder boy...  
  
Ken: So how did you...  
Omi: Get involved with four legs? Well you know how guys our...they think no means   
yes and get lost mean take me I'm yours! [Bats eye lashes]  
Ken: Uh... O_o  
Omi: That's okay...I'm sure goat boy will explain it to you!  
Yohja: Err -_-!  
Omi: Well it's been fun Ken...been a real slice!  
  
Ken: Wait you want a ride?  
[Aya glares at Omi]  
Omi: I don't think your pinto likes me...  
Ken: Aya...he loves everybody...  
(Angel: Snicker)  
Omi: Yah...well I don't do flying...plus I can take care of myself...bye...[wink and   
walks away]  
  
Ken: He's something...[dreamy smile]  
Yohja: Yah...whatever...come on Thebes is waiting!  
  
[Omi watches as they fly away]  
Crawford: Oh Omi...so how are we doing on this River Guardian?  
Omi: I gave it my best shot...but he gave me an offer I had to refuse...  
Crawford: Fine...instead of subtracting two years from your sentence...I'll just add two   
on!  
Omi: Look...it wasn't my fault it was this wonder boy...Kenules?  
  
Crawford: [shocked]What was that name again?  
Omi: Kenules...  
Crawford: Nagi! Schuldige!  
Nagi: Kenules sounds familiar...  
Shu: That was the kid we were supposed to kill right?  
N+S: Damn...  
  
Crawford: Took care of him huh? Your exact words, right? [Holding Nagi and Shu]  
Nagi: [Choking] You know...Kenules is a very popular name...  
Shu: Remember a couple years ago [gag] all the guys were named Ran...  
Nagi: Yah...[cough] and the girls were named Tot...  
  
Crawford: I'm about to rearrange the cosmos...and the one B*stard who can mess it up   
is walking around![Throws Nagi and Shu]  
Nagi: We can still fix this!  
Shu: We made him mortal...  
Crawford: [Calms down a bit] fortunately for you three...we can still fix this...  
  
[Flying over Thebes]  
Ken: Wow...that's all one town?  
Yohja: [smoking a cigarette] one town a million problems...make there you can make it   
anywhere...  
Aya: ...[under the weight of Yohja and Ken]god I'm gonna die after this fic...  
  
[Thebes]  
Yohja: Stick with me Ken...the city is a dangerous place...  
Man: Hey mack...wanna buy a sundial?  
Yohja: He's not interested!  
  
Man: The end is coming! Can't you feel it? [hugs Aya]  
Aya: shi-ne...[pulls away]  
Yohja: Yah we can feel it...[pulls Ken away]  
Ken: ...  
  
[Ken interrupts a group of people talking about their problems]  
Ken: Excuse me...but I think you need a hero!  
Man: Yah...and who are you?  
Ken: [gulp]...I happen to be a hero!  
Crowd: ...HAHAHAHA! [walks away]  
  
Yohja: Don't you know a hero when you see one?!  
Man: Hey didn't you train all those would-be-heroes?  
Another Man: Yah your right...hey send this one to the reject pile!  
Yohja: [takes a swig of his cigarette ] I'll show you reject! [beats up man]  
  
[Ken pulls Yohja away]  
Ken: Take it easy Yohja...  
Woman: [to Ken] Young man...we need a professional hero!  
Ken: Wait! Stop...sigh...  
Yohja: You just need a disaster...  
  
[Omi pushes through crowd]  
Omi: Help! Wonder boy!  
Ken: Omi?  
Yohja: Speaking of disaster...  
Omi: Kenules! Thank gods! There's been a terrible accident!  
Ken: Tell me!  
Omi: Two boys were playing and then a rock slide! They're trapped!  
Ken: [to Yohja] This is great!  
  
[Omi looks displeased]  
Omi: Your really choked up about this...huh...  
Ken: Come on! [puts Omi on Aya's back and they fly to the scene]  
Omi: I have this terrible feel of heights! [Aya laughs evilly and goes faster]  
[Yohja still on the ground]  
Yohja: Damn...[lights another cigarette and walks]  
  
[Aya flys to rock slide]  
Ken: Are you OK?  
Omi: @_@ Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery...  
[Aya drops Omi into Ken's arms]  
  
[Kids voices can be heard]  
Nagi: Help!  
Shu: Someone help! Can't breathe!  
[Ken lifts the boulder that was trapping them]  
Ken: You guys alright?  
Nagi: [chibi] Geepers mister...your strong!  
Shu: [chibi] yah!  
Ken: Well you two be careful next time...^___^  
[Ken chucks rock]  
  
[Near a cliff]  
Crawford: Good work boys...  
Shu: Geepers mister?  
Nagi: I was going for innocents!  
Crawford: Now we get to watch the game...  
Omi: [off to side] Get out of there you big lug while you still can...  
  
[Near rock slid]  
Ken: I did it Yohja! And the crowd cheered...sort of...  
Yohja: [out of breath] I hate to burst your bubble...[hears growl] that ain't applause...  
[Red eyes glow from the cave entrance where the boulder was]  
Ken: Yohja...what do you call that thing?  
Yohja: Two words! Move it!  
Hydra: ROAR!  
  
[Ken and the hydra fight for a while...]  
Ken: Damn...  
Hydra: Roar!  
[Hydra swallows Ken but Ken cuts its head off from the inside with his claws]  
Ken: See that wasn't so hard...  
Yohja: How many horns do you see?  
Ken: Six?  
Yohja: Close enough...  
  
[Ken and Yohja are walking away but uh oh...the hydra's head grows back...but with three this time...]  
Yohja: Looks like time for round 2!  
Ken: Damn...  
  
[Ken signals for Aya]  
Aya: Need a lift? I mean...Nay  
Ken: Oh sh*t...[looks at hydra] how about some of this!  
[Ken slices heads off with claws but soon the hydra has about 30 heads]  
Yohja: [from side with a cigarette in his mouth] enough with the head-slicing thing!  
  
Ken: Yohja! I don't think we cover this in basic training!  
Crawford: [from cliff] My favorite part of the game...sudden death...  
[Ken is pined against wall of rock]  
Ken: Ugh!  
[Ken sees his chance and cause a rockslide]  
Hydra: Roar!  
[Hydra dies but Ken lives and crowd cheers loudly]  
Yohja: You did it kid! You won by a landslide!  
Crowd: Cheers! [applaud]  
Crawford: [gripping Nagi and Schuldige] NOOOO!  
Omi: Well...what do you know...[claps]  
  
[Back to the muses]  
Angel: from that day forward...Kenules could do no wrong...he was so hott...  
Jade: Steam looked cool!  
Kit: Yaaaahhh! Mhmm!  
Angel: Bless my soul...Ken was on a role!  
Aya: [grabs Angel and muses and gags them] In other words...Ken got lots of money...  
[Aya tightens ropes]  
Aya: He also fought a bunch of monsters...see takes less time...instead of a song...  
  
[From a cliff looking above Kenules]  
Crawford: Pull!  
[Nagi throws a vase of Ken and Crawford destroys it]  
Omi: Nice shooting Tex...  
Crawford: I throw everything I have at this guy and...[hears squeaking]what are those?  
[Nagi wearing Kenules sandals]  
Nagi: I thought they look good on me...  
Crawford: I've got less then 24 hrs. to kill him...and you are wearing his merchandise!  
[Crawford hears slurping...Schuldige is slurping Kenules sport drink]  
Shu: Thirsty?  
[Fire surrounds Crawford]  
  
Omi: Hehehe...looks like game over...wonder boy is hitting every curve you throw...  
Crawford: Maybe I'm just not throwing the right curves...[approaches Omi]  
Omi: Don't even think about it...  
Crawford: He has to have a weakness...everyone has one...  
Omi: I've done my part...get you imps to do it...  
Crawford: They can't handle it...I need someone who can handle him as a man...  
Omi: I swore off men...  
  
Crawford: Yah...that's good...in fact that's what got you in trouble in the first   
place...you sold your soul to me to save your boyfriends life...and how does   
he repay you? Walks with another person...a girl even...  
Omi: I've learned my lesson...  
Crawford: Which is why I think your gonna like this...give me wonder boy's   
weakness...and I give you your freedom...   
  
[Ken is talking with his father...but finds out he's not a true hero yet]  
Ken: But I fought every monster that came my way...I'm the most famous person in   
Greece...I'm an action figure!  
Persia: I'm afraid it's not the same...it's something you have to find out for yourself...  
[Persia leaves]  
Ken: !@#$%^!@#$%^&!@#$%^!!!!!!!! [hits ground with fist and indents floor]  
Aya: [pat pat] Nay...  
  
[Back @ Kenules's mansion where Ken's dressed in a leopard skin holding a soccer ball]  
Yohja: You got a meeting with the King at 2:00...press conferences at 3:30...  
[Ken stops posing for painting]  
Ken: What's the point!  
[Ken throws off leopard skin and ruins painting]  
Yohja: You wanna go to Olympus right?  
Ken: This doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere...  
Yohja: You can't give up now...I'm counting on you...  
Ken: I gave this everything I had...  
Yohja: You are gonna make it...there is nothing you can't do...  
Ken: Really?  
Yohja: I mean it...  
[A rush a screaming girls tackle Ken]  
  
Ken: Yohja...help!  
Yohja: Got yah...escape plan beta...  
[Yohja blows a whistle and Ken mysteriously disappears from the girls grasp]  
Yohja: There he goes girls...[pointing out the door]  
Girls: Get him...  
[Yohja follows girls outside]  
Yohja: Heck yah!  
  
[Omi closes door and searches the empty room]  
Omi: [sees Kens feet from behind the curtain] What's behind curtain number 1?  
[Reveals half naked Ken]  
Ken: Omi!  
Omi: It's alright...the sea of raging hormones has end...  
Ken: Gee...I...It's great to see you...I...missed you...  
Omi: So this is what heroes do on their days off...  
Ken: I'm no hero...  
Omi: Sure you are...  
  
[Ken blushes]  
Omi: You're the greatest thing since they put the pocket in pita...  
Ken: Nah...I can't go anywhere without getting mobbed....  
Omi: Sound like you need a break...think your nanny goat would go [squeezes a chibi   
Yohja doll and it's eyes get large] berserk...if you play a little hooky?  
Ken: I don't know...Yohja has the day booked...  
Omi: Yohja smohja...just follow me...out the window...past the dumb bells...you lift   
up the back wall and we're gone...[smile]  
[Ken smiles]  
  
[Later that night...laughter could be heard from a garden]  
Ken: Hahaha...what a day! First that restaurant by the bay...and then that play...that   
Heero Yuy thing...and I thought I had problems...  
Omi: hehehe...  
[from the shadows]  
Nagi: Stop fooling around!  
Shu: Get the goods!  
[disappear]  
  
Ken: I didn't know playing hooky could be so much fun! Thanks Omi...  
Omi: Ahem...don't thank me just yet...[fakes fall off stairs]  
Ken: [Catches Omi] Careful...  
Omi: Sorry...weak ankles...  
Ken: [lifts Omi and sets him on bench] Maybe you should sit down...  
Omi: So...[Ken sits beside him]...do you have any problems like this...[places leg in   
Ken's lap]....[Ken stares at it o_o]...weak ankles I mean...  
  
[Ken places leg down]  
Ken: Um...no  
Omi: No weakness whatsoever? No trick knee...[gets closer to Ken] ruptured discs?  
Ken: [Places back strap over Omi's shoulder that slipped]...uh...no...fit as a fiddle!  
Omi: Sigh...wonder boy...you are perfect...  
  
[Ken stands near fountain]  
Ken: Thanks...[skips rock...but knocks off arms off of Venus de Milo statue] Oops...  
Omi: [walks over to Ken] It looks better that way...no...it really does...  
Ken: You know...when I was a kid...I wanted to be like everyone else...  
Omi: [frowns] What...petty and dishonest?  
  
[Ken comes behind Omi]  
Ken: Everyone isn't like that...  
Omi: Yes they are...  
Ken: You're not like that...  
Omi: How do you know what I'm like?  
Ken: You're the most amazing person...with weak ankles I ever met...  
[Omi laughs and backs into a cupid statue...the arrow hits him]  
Omi: Ohhh...[glances back at statue and does a double take]  
Ken: Omi...when I'm with you...I don't feel so...alone...  
  
[Omi walks away from Ken]  
Omi: Sometimes it's better to be alone...no one can hurt you...  
Ken: [takes Omi's hand] I would never ever hurt you Omi...  
Omi: I don't want to hurt you so...[both leaning in for a kiss] let's do us both a favor and   
stop this...[almost a kiss but...]  
  
[Yohja interrupts them with Aya shining a search-light uh...search-candle on them]  
Yohja: All right break it up!  
Omi: Calm down...it was my idea!  
Yohja: You're already on my list so don't make it worse!  
[Aya glares at Omi...but Omi blows out candle making him pout]  
Yohja: And as for you...you bum! You're gonna go to the stadium and be put through   
the work out of your life! So get on the horse!  
  
[Aya glares]  
Ken: Okay...but before that[pulls down tree with flowers, gives flower to Omi and a kiss   
on the cheek]  
Omi: Sorry...  
Ken: He'll get over it...  
Yohja: Move! Move! Move! Move!   
[Aya pulls ken buy the collar and halls him out]  
Yohja: Hey keep your goo goo eyes on the...[gets hit by a branch and gets knocked out]  
Yohja: @_@ next time...I drive!  
  
[Omi happily gazes at flower]  
Omi: What's the matter with me...you think a guy would learn...  
[Angel ties Aya to a tree so he can't interrupt Omi's song]  
  
Omi: If there was a prize for rotten judgment...I guess I already one that. No man is   
worth the aggravation...that's ancient history...been there...done that!  
[Omi tosses flower over his head and Angel catches it]  
Angel: Who'd you think your kidding...he's the earth and heaven to yah! Try to keep it   
hidden...honey we can see right through yah! [meanwhile Omi sings "oh...nooo"]   
Boy you can't conceal it! We know how you feeling...and who you thinking of!  
[Angel waves flower in his face]  
Omi: Ohhh...no chance! No way! I won't say it! No, no!  
Jade: You swoon...you sigh...why dyne it uh-oh!  
Omi: It's too cliché...I won't say I'm in love...  
[Omi walks by statues of lovers and thinks of Ken]  
  
Omi: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson...if feels so good when you start   
out...my head is screaming get a grip boy...unless your dying to cry your heart   
out! Ohhhhh! [shakes his head]  
Kit: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling...  
Muses: Baby we're not buying...Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-  
up...when you gonna own up that you...got...got...got it bad!  
[Muses flash a (Ken + Omi = LOVE) sigh]  
  
[Omi jumps from rock to rock in a little pond]  
Omi: Ohhh...no chance! No way! I won't say it! No, no!  
[Omi trips and falls only to be caught by a statue that looks like Ken]  
Muses: Give up, give in!  
Angel: [Omi smiles at statue] Check that grin, you're in love!  
[Omi realizes he's swooning over a statue]  
Omi: This scene won't play...I won't say I'm in loooovvvveee!  
  
[Muses desperately trying to convince Omi]  
Muses: You're doin' flips...read our lips...YOU'RE IN LOVE!  
Omi: You're way off base! I won't say it! [Muses: He won't! No!]  
Get off my case! I won't saaayyy it!   
Angel: Boy, don't be proud! It's Okay you're in loooovvveee!  
[Angel gives flower back to Omi]  
Omi: [Admires it dreamily and thinks of Ken] Ohhh...at least out loud...I won't say I'm   
in....loooovvveee!  
Muses: Sha...la...la...la...sigh ^_____^ [turns back into statues and release glaring Aya]  
  
[Omi fondles over flower...but then Crawford appears out of nowhere]  
Crawford: Omi...my little freesia...so what's wonder boy's weakness?  
Omi: Get yourself another guy! I'm through!  
Crawford: I'm sorry...I must have a piece of brimstone in my ear...  
Omi: Then read my lips! Forget it!  
  
Crawford: Omi...my sweet...freesia...aren't we forgetting a tiny detail...  
Omi: Sigh...  
Crawford: I OWN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! [Flames surround him]  
[Yohja wakes up from blow to head]  
Yohja: Ugh...I'm sporting three horns...[feels bump]  
[Yohja hears voices]  
Yohja: Huh?  
  
Crawford: You work for me! If I say sing...you say...name that tune...if I say I want   
wonder boy's head on a platter...you say...  
Omi: Medium...or well-done...  
[Yohja running back to stadium]  
Yohja: I knew that guy was trouble...this will break Ken's heart...  
  
[Crawford trying to reason with Omi]  
Crawford: Hear that? That's your freedom...flying away...  
Omi: I don't care! I'm not gonna help you hurt him!  
Crawford: I can't believe your getting so worked up over a guy...  
Omi: This one is different...he's sweet and honest...kind...  
Crawford: Please...he's a guy...  
Omi: He would never hurt me! Besides...oh oneness...you can't beat him! He has no   
weaknesses! He's per...  
Crawford: I believe he does...[approaches Omi and burns flower] He does...[evil smile]  
  
[Back at Kenules's training stadium]  
Ken: Yohja! What happen to you? [smiles]  
Yohja: Sigh...  
Ken: I had the greatest day of my life! I just can't stop thinking about Omi!  
Yohja: Ken...I got to tell you something...so come down!  
Ken: How can I come down when I'm feeling so up?! [smiles]  
[Jumps into the air really high and doesn't come down]  
  
[Nagi and Schuldige distract Aya]  
Nagi: Got you little horsy...  
Aya: !@#$%!@#$%!@#$%!!!!! Let me go you...  
Shu: [gags Aya] That'll shut you up...  
  
[Yohja stares at sky]  
Yohja: Hey what I'm trying to say...  
Ken: If it wasn't for you...I'd never would have met him! I owe you big time!  
Yohja: He's...  
Ken: A dream come true? [smiles]  
Yohja: Not exactly....  
Ken: More beautiful than Aphrodite? [Smiles wider]  
Yohja: [frustrated] HE'S A FRAUD!!!!!! HE'S BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A SAP!!!  
Ken: Stop kidding around  
  
[Yohja lights a cigarette]  
Yohja: I'm not kidding around!  
Ken: I know you're upset about today...  
Yohja: You're missing the point!  
Ken: The point is that I love him!  
Yohja: He don't love you!  
  
[Ken walks away]  
Ken: You're crazy!  
Yohja: He's nothing but a two timing...  
Ken: Stop it!  
Yohja: No good...lying...scheming...  
Ken: [Hits Yohja] Shut up!  
[Yohja lands in a pile of weights]  
Ken: [realizes what he's done] Yohja...I'm sorry  
  
[Yohja gets up and walks out of the stadium with a bashed up cigarette]  
Yohja: You don't want to listen...fine...I'm out of here...  
Ken: Wait! Where you going?  
Yohja: I'm going home...  
Ken: [sees retreating Yohja] Fine I don't need you!  
Yohja: I thought you were gonna be the all time champ...not the all time chump...  
Ken: [looks regretful]  
  
[Crawford appears]  
Crawford: Please...what got his goat...name's Crawford...lord of the dead...  
Ken: Please...not now...  
Crawford: I have a deal to make with you...  
Ken: You have the wrong guy...  
Crawford: I do have a bargain chip...[snaps fingers and Omi appears]  
Omi: Don't listen to him!   
[Crawford snaps fingers and Omi is bounded and gagged and disappears]  
Ken: Let him go!  
Crawford: Give up your strength for 24 hrs...  
Ken: People are gonna get hurt aren't they...  
Crawford: Isn't he more important to you?  
Ken: Stop it!  
Crawford: Isn't he?  
  
[Ken thinks for a moment]  
Ken: Promise he won't get hurt!  
Crawford: Fine...shake on it...[Ken hesitates] going once...going twice...  
Ken: Alright!  
[Ken and Crawford shakes hands]  
Ken: Ugh...[strength disappears]  
Crawford: May be you should sit down...[throws dumb bell at him]  
Ken: [collapses under wait] Ah!  
Crawford: How's it feel to be just like everyone else?  
Ken: ER!  
Crawford: Oh...by the way Omi...a deal is a deal...your off the hook, you're free...  
  
[Releases Omi]  
Omi: Uh...  
Crawford: By the way...isn't he just the greatest actor...  
Ken: What do you mean?  
Crawford: He was working for me the whole time...  
Ken: You're lying!  
[Nagi and Shu appear]  
Nagi: [chibi] Geepers...mister...you're strong...  
Shu: [chibi] Help us! Hahaha!  
[Nagi and Shu turn back to normal]  
Nagi: A hero who's a zero...  
Shu: [pours Kenules sport drink on him] Hahaha!  
[Crawford makes a black chariot appear]  
Crawford: Love to stay...but I got to go release the titans!  
  
[Planets are aligned]  
Crawford: [Over the titans] Brothers! Who put you down there?  
Titans: Persia!  
Crawford: Now that I free you...whom are you going to kill?  
Titans: PERSIA!  
Crawford: Good answer...  
[Titans make a march to kill Persia]  
Crawford: Guys!  
Titans: ?????  
Crawford: [points other direction] Olympus would be that way...  
Titans: Kill Persia! [heads other direction]  
[Crawford stops one titan]  
Crawford: I have a job for you...  
Titan: [Farf] Will it hurt go...I mean Persia?  
Crawford: Oh...yes...it will...  
  
[Botan watching from the clouds]  
Botan: Damn! [Flys to Persia]  
Botan: [to Persia and Manx] The titans have escaped...AND THEY'RE   
PRACTICALLY AT OUR DOOR!!!!!  
Persia: Sound the alarm!!! Go! Go! Go!  
Botan: Gone...[rushes to tell the other gods to prepare for war]  
  
[Thebes]  
Farf: Kenules! Come out from hiding!  
[Ken and Omi are near the stadium and can see Farf...Ken walks ready to fight Farf]  
Omi: What are you doing? You'll be killed!  
Ken: There are worse things...  
Omi: Wait! Stop!  
[Ken walks to Town Square]  
Farf: So...you're the mighty Kenules...  
Crowd: Kenules will save us!  
[Farf hits Ken who smashes into a building]  
Omi: Ken!  
  
[Omi still at the stadium]  
Omi: [hears a noise] Huh?  
[Omi finds a struggling Aya]  
Omi: Easy horse feathers...  
Aya: ...Damn it! Shi-Ne!  
Omi: Stop struggling! We have to find Yohja...he's the only one who can talk some   
sense two him!  
[Aya takes Omi and the go off to find Yohja]  
Omi: AH! I HATE HIEGHTS!  
Aya: ...  
  
[Near a doc]  
Omi: Yohja! [Yohja looks up] Kenules needs help!  
Yohja: What does he need me for when he's got friends like you?  
Omi: He won't listen to me!  
Yohja: Good! He finally learned something...  
[Aya stops Yohja]  
Omi: Look...I know what I did was wrong...but this isn't about me!  
[Yohja walks away]  
Omi: If you don't help him now, Yohja, he'll die!  
  
[Olympus]  
Persia: I need more thunder bolts!  
Botan: Everyone has be captured!  
[Crawford appears]  
Crawford: Hello Persia...I'm home!  
Persia: Crawford! You're behind this?!  
Crawford: Right...  
  
[Thebes]  
Farf: Hehehe...this is fun [uses Ken as a hacky-sack]  
Ken: AHHH!  
[Farf kicks Ken who crashes into a building]  
Yohja: Ken!  
Ken: Yohja?  
Yohja: Come on...you can take this guy...he's a push over!  
Ken: You were right...Yohja [glares at Omi]...dreams are for rookies...  
Yohja: Giving up is for rookies...I'm not going to...are you?  
  
[Farf picks Ken up...but Ken tosses a flaming torch into his eyes]  
Farf: Mmmm...pain...[drops Ken]  
[Ken gets up and ties Farf's feet together and Farf falls in a ravine]  
Ken: Sigh...  
[A pillar is about fall on Ken]  
Omi: Kenules! Look out! [pushes out of way]  
Ken: Omi! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! [Lifts pillar and his strength returns]  
Omi: @_@ Oh....  
Ken: What's happening?  
Omi: Crawford's deal is broken...he promised I won't get hurt...  
Ken: [Kneels down and supports Omi] Omi...why did you...  
Omi: People do crazy things...when they're in love...  
Ken: Omi...  
[Yohja supports Omi]  
Yohja: I'll watch him Ken...  
Omi: Stop Crawford...  
Ken: You'll be all right...[longing look] I promise...  
[Flys on Aya to Olympus]  
  
[Olympus]  
Crawford: I'm going to like it here...[sips wine]  
Ken: Don't get to comfortable!  
Gods: Kenules!  
[Ken breaks bonds of the gods]  
Crawford: Get him!!!!  
[Kenules fought hard against the titans and launched them into space where they were destroyed...]  
Crawford: [fleeing back to the underworld] Thanks a ton wonder boy! At least I have a   
friend of yours...he's just dying to see me!  
Ken: Omi!  
  
[Thebes]  
Omi: Uh...  
[Fate: hold that thread of life nice and tight...snip]  
Omi: oh...Ken...[Omi dies]  
[Ken arrives with Aya]  
Ken: Omi!  
Aya: ...  
[Ken kneels down and hugs dead body]  
Yohja: Sorry Ken...there are some things you can't just change...  
Ken: [has a look of vengeance] Yes I can...  
  
[Underworld]  
Crawford: NO! DAMN IT! ^&~!@#$%^!!!!!!!!!! WE WERE SO CLOSE! We tripped   
at the finish line because our little Freesia had to go all-noble!  
[Ken breaks through doors riding Farf...the guard dog(yah I know...he had 2 roles)]  
Ken: Where's Omi?  
Crawford: Look who's here...let me show you around  
[Crawford brings Ken to a pool of souls...and we see Omi's soul]  
Ken: Omi! [reaches for Omi but hands start to age and pulls them out]  
Crawford: Mustn't touch...  
Ken: You like making deals...take me in his place...  
Crawford: Is there a down side to this?  
Ken: Going once...going twice...  
Crawford: You get him out...he goes...you stay...[Ken jumps in] Oh you'll be dead   
before you get to him...that's not a problem right?  
  
[Ken ages as he gets closer and closer to Omi]  
Ken: Omi...[Fates about to cut his life thread...but]  
[Ken gets out of pool with Omi's soul]  
Crawford: [glares] You can't be alive! You'd have to be a...  
Nagi + Shu: a god...  
Ken: [glowing] Omi...  
Crawford: Kenules...maybe we could forget this whole thing?  
[Ken hits Crawford into pool]  
Crawford: Get your slimy souls off me! [Crawford trapped in vortex]  
Nagi: He's not going to be happy when he gets out of there...  
Shu: That's if...he gets out...[evil smile]  
Nagi: If is good...[smile]  
  
[Thebes]  
[Ken gives Omi soul back to Omi]  
Omi: Wonder boy...[smile]...why did you...  
Ken: People do crazy thing...[smile]...when they're in love...  
[A cloud transports them all to Olympus]  
  
[Olympus]  
Gods: Three cheers for the mighty Kenules!  
[Ken walks up to his mother]  
Manx: Kenules...we're so proud...[hugs Ken]  
Ken: Mother...  
Persia: Fine work my boy! You're a true hero...  
Manx: You risked your life to save this young man...[looks at Omi]  
Persia: A true hero isn't measure by his strength...but the strength of his heart...  
[Ken looks at Olympus]  
Persia: Welcome home...[Ken smiles]  
Omi: Congratulations wonder boy...you'll make one heck of a god...[walks away]  
[Ken looks back at Omi and frowns]  
Ken: This is the moment I dreamed in...but a life without Omi, even an immortal   
one...would be empty [takes Omi hands] I wish to stay on earth with him...I   
finally no where I belong...  
[Persia and Manx smile and nod]  
Omi: Ken...  
[Ken hushes Omi with a siring, passionate, deepening kiss...they return to Thebes where the crowds cheer...Ken greets his step-parents...Aya's kissing Yohja...Ken and Omi laugh and then kiss again...Omi sees stars changing in the sky...Ken interrupts Yohja...Yohja sheds a tear seeing his dream come true and returns making out with Aya]  
  
Angel: A star is born! I believe they all lived happily ever after!  
  
~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: Hey you still here? Well...as you can tell...I'm the author...here's the cats list!  
  
Ken................................Hercules  
Yohja..............................Phil  
Crawford.........................Hades   
Omi...............................Meg  
Aya...............................Pegasus  
Persia.............................Zeus  
Manx.............................Hera  
(OC) Angel, Jade, Kit.........Muses  
Nagi..............................Pain  
Schuldige/Shu..................Panic  
Farfello/Farf.....................Titan/Guard Dog  
Extras............................Crowd  
  
Special Thanks to Inspiration Muse and Yaoi lovers everywhere!  
Dedicated - Yaoi / Shonen-ai fans...  
  
Thanks for reading...long one huh? I promise next time I do a long one...I'll do it in chapters...  
No Flames please...  
  
Always,  
Angel  



End file.
